The Sweet Treat
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: Jesse Swanson took over his dad's business when he passed away. He's always had an eye on his favorite customer Beca Mitchell. Will he ever get the courage to ask her out. A summer storm brings truth to the table. Rated M R&R Jeca AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a (late) birthday gift for my new friend; **Litshai/Jutord**. A Twitter conversation of Hunks and sex, then sexy Jeca which lead to dirty visions of a story. Some things including but not limited to: Spanking, Ice Cream, Hot Wax, Edible Undies and Paint.** Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Pitch Perfect or the characters portrayed or any songs that may be used. Rated M purely by request! Since this isn't Beta'd forgive me for any mistakes I may have made. Read and review. AU

Beca Mitchell was thin no doubt. People wondered often how; she was constantly eating. That tiny woman can out eat the 300 Buffalo wing man champion on a bad day. She was a junkie, not _that _kind. A junk food junkie; cookies, cakes, candies and chocolate. You name it, she ate it. Everyone knew exactly where to find her on a Saturday afternoon at 2:00pm. The corner booth by the window at Jesse's Sweet Treat Shoppe having her bowl of vanilla ice cream with crushes Reese Cup pieces and a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. She'd be sitting there with her laptop, wearing her big headphones creating mixes. She was pretty talented. She's DJ'd at the club The Loft every Friday night.

Jesse Swanson was the owner of Jesse's Sweet Treat Shoppe on 34th Street in Downtown Springfield. Such a young man to be the owner of a business. His father passed away in April and left him the Shoppe. He had a good business going for him, he was really good to all his customers; one in particular, Beca Mitchell. He's been to The Loft on Friday nights and witnessed firsthand how talented she is. Just like clockwork, Beca enters the shoppe at 1:45pm and sat at her favorite booth.

"Hey Beca, how's it going today" Jesse said with a bright smile displaying his white teeth.

"Eh, it's going. The usual routine for the weekend." Beca said shrugging her shoulders. Jesse couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a tight black top that revealed her gorgeous chest line. Her hair was down to her shoulders and her makeup was light compared to being darker on other days. Beca cleared her throat after she noticed where Jesse's eyes were looking. Snapping back to reality, Jesse asked if Beca needed anything else before he went back behind the counter.

Beca watched Jesse work. He is handsome, fit, and is genuinely a nice guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with him. She thinks of what it would be like to _be_ with him. Besides being a junk food lover, she comes to the shoppe not only to work on her mixes, but to watch the guy she had been crushing on for months.

She envisioned them on the beach. Him wearing a dark blue swim trunks snugging his body. His broad, muscular shoulders, biceps, triceps, defined abs, and a fine show of his flat stomach with V-shape leading down to his prized manhood. Beca snapped out of her daydream when she heard Jesse's voice asking if she was ok.

"Beca, are you ok? You zoned out there for a minute." Jesse said supporting a big smile wide enough to split his face in half. Flushed with embarrassment, Beca couldn't find the words to respond and only nodded. Pretty soon it was 5pm and time to pack up her laptop and go. She was meeting her friends Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey at the Springfield Mall at 8 o'clock. Jesse smiled and waved at Beca as she walked out the door.

Jesse thought to himself maybe someday he can get up the courage and ask Beca out. Jesse was kind of shy when it came to girls (any girl) really, but Beca Mitchell was the one that caught his eye. She was a bit mysterious, but she was beautiful and talented. No doubt in his mind that a plan of action to get a date with Beca Mitchell is in full swing by the summer time.

A/N: All chapters will be short, but so worth it in the end Thanks for your support and I love you all!

Litshai-hope you enjoy this! A couple chapters in before you get that birthday wish! Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was a (late) birthday gift for Litshai/Jutord. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters portrayed or any songs that may be used. Rated M purely by request! Since this isn't Beta'd, forgive me for the mistakes I may have made. Read and Review. AU

Beca stepped out of her shower toweling her hair while she walked over to her closet picking out her clothes to meet the girls at the mall. She chose her dark blue button down shirt with her black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She applied her makeup and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

She looked at her watch and grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. She stepped in her car and drove off heading to the mall. Twenty minutes on the road, Beca gets stuck in a bit of traffic and pulled out her phone to text Chloe.

**[Beca]:** _Stuck in traffic, be there soon._

Within a minute Beca's phone buzzed with an incoming message. Unlocking her phone she opened and read the message knowing it was from Chloe.

**[Chloe]:** _Don't worry Becs, we're here by the red entrance at Spencer's. Stacie's got her eye on a new_ _toy to surprise Donald ;)_

**[Beca]:** _A hunting she will go. Lol. ;)_

**[Chloe]:** _Hurry up Mitchell! We haven't got all night. And don't roll your eyes at me._

Beca just shook her head and rolled her eyes anyway knowing it was the uptight blonde that texted from Chloe's phone. Aubrey is such a pain in my ass she thought. The car behind Beca honked a horn signaling the brunette to start driving again. Nothing that a quick hand gesture she gave and pressed the gas pedal.

Finally, the traffic let up and soon Beca found herself at the Mall entrance parking lot. She grabbed her phone and sent Chloe a text that she arrived and is walking through the door. She can just imagine the scowl she'll get from Aubrey. It's just a typical girl's night at the mall…what could possibly go wrong?

"Well Mitchell, you keep setting new world records for being late…every time." Aubrey scolded.

"Every minute I'm late is less I see your big horns Posen." Beca retorted. Aubrey just about had steam coming out her ears when Chloe interjected.

"Knock it off you guys. We're here to have some fun, not invent a WWE match!" Chloe warned both of them. The girls shrugged it off and went inside Spencer's to get Stacie before she went ape shit in the store.

When the girls entered the store, they saw Stacie immediately with some rather interesting "props" in her hand. Of course, Chloe was the first one to snag a pair of handcuffs out of her hand. Aubrey just gave the tall brunette a surprised look. Beca, on the other hand stood awkwardly by the wall of posters.

"Becs, what are ya doing over there? Come join the fun!" Stacie motioned. The small girl was a bit flushed and shook her head remaining where she stood. Chloe wasn't having any of that so, she walked over and dragged Beca by the hand over to the others.

"What the hell is that Stacie?" Aubrey asked. The girls stood by waiting for an answer from the tall, leggy brunette knowing she definitely has no shame when it comes to anything sexual. Stacie holds out the box for the girls to see.

"It's a molding kit so-" she immediately was cut off by Aubrey.

"You're seriously going to get a mold of Donald's di-" Beca slapped her hand across the blonde's mouth before she can even finish that statement. Chloe was smirking happily at the two and wanted Stacie to continue.

"Anyway, yeah…it's a molding kit for your man's cock. You can make a dildo out of it." Stacie went on about it like it was the most normal thing in the world to talk about. Beca's face was priceless as she stood awkwardly staring at the ceiling. Chloe grabbed one of the boxes off the shelf to examine it for herself. Aubrey just shook her head in disbelief.

The girls went in line to checkout amazed at everything Stacie was about to purchase. Beca thought that this goes beyond hunting…her mounting and molding keep sakes. The cashier scanned each product looking at Stacie with a smile. One leather cop outfit, one set of handcuffs, one cock-ring, one bottle of lube and a male appendage molding kit. The cashier totaled her purchase and Stacie paid with her credit card. Everything was bagged up and the girls left the store.

They stopped in several clothing stores where each girls bought a few things. A couple hours past and Aubrey suggests they grab something to eat at the food court. Beca settled for some mushroom pizza slices, Chloe and Aubrey ordered Chinese and Stacie ordered a turkey hoagie. They sat at the tables eating having a good time and laughing when a group of rowdy guys showed up.

Beca though to herself _great just what we need, it's a weekend and these dudes are probably drunk_.

Sure enough that thought came to life when the guys started walking towards their table. A tall blonde gave Chloe a glance up and down before speaking.

"Hey red, how about coming with me and starting a fire, cause you are hot!" the guy stated trying to sound cool in front of his friends. Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes.

A stocky guy leaned down to Stacie "Hey babe, how would you like to wrap those longs ass legs of yours around the beef" he said flexing his muscles. Aubrey was starting to get red in the face, but not as bad as Beca. She clenched her jaw and her fists under the table waiting to strike if these losers didn't bolt.

"We're not interested guys so why don't you just move along." Aubrey motioned for them to leave.

"Come on blondie, we just want to have a little fun. Four beautiful ladies and us four handsome fellows" Beca slammed her fist and stood from the table fuming. The guys just laughed when they see the tiny brunette at full height.

"Take a fucking hint assholes, WE are not interested!" she shouted gesturing to the girls.

The blonde guy looks at Beca amused at her outburst. "Look at the_ little_ bomb shell" he use his hand to quote the word little. Just goes to show you, not to judge a book by its cover.

"How would you like to eat your nuts for a snack, dick lick?" Beca threatened. The blonde started laughing immediately when Beca moved so quick and kicked the guy in his balls. He keeled over in immense pain, then Beca jumped on top of him, landing punches left and right. Pretty soon a crowd of people stood around watching the events as it went down. Within minutes, the mall police were on the spot. The officer grabbed Beca prying her off the young man who was now bleeding profusely from his broken nose and jaw.

Beca was placed in hand cuffs and sat in a chair while the others were giving their statements. Chloe stood as close as she could to the brunette giving her a sympathetic look. Aubrey was just plain shocked the way Beca defended everyone. She knew the girl had some fire in her but never like this. The blonde knew that the next step was Beca being placed in the squad car to be taken the precinct on 34th Street.

Just about eleven o'clock, Jesse locked up the doors and started cleaning up shop. He sprayed and wiped down all the table and chairs, all the booths and swept and mopped the floor. Tallied up the register and placed the white envelop in the safe. He restocked all the shelves and took his last inventory for the evening. He checked the back doors and made sure they were locked up then coming to the front looking the place over before walking to the front to set the alarm. He punched in the code and opened the front door to exit and closing it as he placed the key in and locked the door.

The weather wasn't too bad to walk the few blocks home. He waved as he passed by some of the other local shops when the owners were locking up for the evening. He walked about 2 blocks when he seen the red and blue flashing lights coming up the street towards the 34th precinct. As any other curious person would, he watched as the police car parked out front. The officer from the driver side exited the car and opened the back door to help the person step out of the vehicle.

Jesse immediately stopped when he seen the person exiting the vehicle. Beca Mitchell. Beca in hand cuffs being escorted into the building. He had to find a way to help Beca.

A/N: Ok my lovelies. Going to leave it there for now. This was a bit longer than I intended. Hope you enjoyed that. Give me your thoughts. Let me know if there is something you would like to see. As always, I want to thank you guys for all your support. Couldn't do this without you! Much love, Cheryl 3


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse stood outside the precinct thinking, still a bit shocked at seeing Beca in handcuffs. The first thing that came to mind was to walk in the station and find out why Beca was arrested and see how he can help her. Would she even want the help from him? Beca was always feisty. He remembered back in college when a fight broke out they put Beca in handcuffs when the Treble's trophy went flying through the window (which shattered). Jesse called her dad and she freaked on him. There would only be one way to find out. Of course his nerves started kicking in...This is Beca. The girl he has liked for some time now, if only he had the courage to say something.

They have known each other and were friends the 4 years they both attended at Barden University. Jesse goes to The Loft every Friday night to watch Beca spin just as much as she comes in every Saturday to the Shoppe.

They are good friends, however, Jesse wanted more than friendship from Beca. At least a date or two to see if they have chemistry together.

He shrugged off his nervousness and walked toward the entrance.

When he walked in, he scanned the room searching for Beca coming up empty handed. There were a lot of officers handling other people's complaints or whatever their business was at the time.

An officer at the front desk noticed Jesse enter and greeted him.

"Good evening sir, can I help you?"

"Ah...yes. A few minutes ago, an officer brought a friend of mine in...Beca Mitchell." Jesse's voice sounded full of concern. The officer was pressing keys on the keyboard not having the name registered yet.

"What's your name sir?" the man asked picking up a pen to write with.

"Jesse...Jesse Swanson." he answered quickly. Hearing all the noise and his mind wondering what Beca could be going through right now. Is she scared? His mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts of the kind of people she would be in a holding cell with. With every passing minute, he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He wanted this to be over quickly.

"OK Mr. Swanson, just have a seat and I'll find out what I can about your friend." the man said.

"Thank you"

He waited approximately ten minutes that felt like hours before the officer came back with information on Beca. He stood immediately walking to the front desk.

"Mr. Swanson, Beca is currently being processed for assault and battery. The process will take some time and she will be in a holding cell for the next hour. You can see her when the process is complete." the officer stated.

Fifteen minutes passed when the officer called Jesse to the front desk and stated he can see Beca. He jumped with enthusiasm like a child going to see his favorite Aunt that gives him all the things he wants because he's spoiled that way.

* * *

Officer Wilson seated Beca in a chair opposite of him, gathering papers to file the report for her arrest. Gratefully, Beca was being more than cooperative for the process. She shook her head in disbelief of how she ended up getting arrested from helping her friends. Damn her fucking temper she thought, but there's no way she would idly stand by while young drunken frat guys would hit on and disrespect her friends like that.

All the information was gathered and filed away while Beca was taken down to the holding cell. She looked upon entering where the walls and floors were plain pale grayish cement, with a long brown wooden bench that stretched the length of the wall. The space couldn't have been bigger than the average space of your standard size bedroom in a row home. There were two young girls in the cell; dressed rather provocatively that Beca assumed they were hookers.

She sat on the bench, quiet and her eyes fixated on the floor feeling a bit uneasy from the churning of her stomach. She was alone and it was cold in the holding cell surrounded by these strange women. She sighed and wondered how long it would take before her friends would show up. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that her best friend Chloe is already out there making arrangements for her release.

A/N: Hello all! Yes, I know this is short, but I promise you this…it will be worth it ya dirty little birds! We know who "WE" are! So, leave me your thoughts! Never doubt that your support means a lot to me! Much love, Cheryl 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a late bday gift for Litshai/Jutord. A big thank you to all those that viewed, reviewed, favored and followed. Unbeta'd so forgive me for any mistakes. **Disclaimer:** Don't own the movie or the characters portrayed. R&amp;R my lovelies. 3

After obtaining all the information about bailing Beca out, Jesse started all the paperwork to get the girl released. Close to forty-five minutes later, paperwork was completed and release papers were prepared for signatures with the fine to be paid. Jesse was relieved knowing she was going to get out shortly.

Beca was feeling a bit antsy with all the time that passed and being there with the other chicks in the cell. She looked up when she heard some footsteps with what sounded like some keys rattling and an officer standing outside the cell with keys in his hand.

"Mitchell?" he asked. Beca stood immediately with her name called. The officer unlocked the cell and Beca stepped out standing by the wall. Her nerves got the best of her not knowing what was happening.

"You're being release. Bail has been posted and there are papers for you to sign." She sighed in relief. The walked the hall going through the double doors back into the main entrance area. She was happy and couldn't wait to see her friends being grateful that Chloe was on the other side of the room. Much to her surprise, she didn't see Chloe, Aubrey or Stacie. In fact the person she seen standing by the desk was Jesse. Jesse Swanson. She thought to herself _"how the fuck did he know?"_

When Jesse looked up, he seen Beca across the room and he smiled at her. He was preparing for the girl's wrath.

"Jesse, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find out?" Beca questioned staring at her friend. The officer asked her to sit and sign the papers then she may leave.

"We'll talk when you're done Becs." Jesse looked at his watch seeing in was 1:30 in the morning. He suggested a cup of coffee at Java Joe's up the street which Beca agreed. She gathered her things and they made their way out the door.

The cool breeze was welcoming after all the stench from the cell she was in. Jessie felt kind of nervous and his hands were a bit sweaty.

"So…uh…When I closed my shoppe I decided to walk tonight when I had seen them take you out of the squad car. I was shocked to say the least. Couldn't imagine why…" Jesse was rambling at this point. "Of course, I wanted to see what I could do to help."

Surprisingly, Beca didn't snap like she normally would. This time she was pretty calm about it. She turned her head and gave a small peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Jesse."

Jesse's heart rate increased at the kiss where it burns on his skin. Beca kissed him. Beca. Kissed. Him. His mind temporarily became mush. The rest of the walk there was in a comfortable silence. Jesse opened the door for her and the grabbed a booth in the back. They ordered two coffees, black for her and cream and sugar for him.

The conversation consisted of the events at the mall with the girls. Jesse chuckled a bit by Beca's antics. He thought to himself she'll never change. The brunette yawned indicating the late hour and that it was time to hit the hay.

"It's 2:30. Let me go home with you…I mean take you home. Ya know, make sure your safe and all." Jesse stammered. Beca laughed.

"You ok, Jess?" He felt his heart drop to the floor with his babbling like an idiot.

"I'm good. Yeah, I'm good." Jesse left a tip on the table and they walk out the door. It would be faster walking than waiting to hail a cab. Beca lived about 5 blocks away which would only take the two about 15 to 20 minutes to walk.

Close to 3 am at the front door of Beca's apartment, the brunette thought since it was late and Jesse helped her, the least she can do was let him crash at her place for the night.

"Jess, it's late. You wanna just crash here for the night?" Beca offered.

"That'd be great Becs. Thanks."

A/N: Too short…Don't hate me guys! I know it's been long between updates. That's just the way it gets sometimes ya know. As usual, I love you all for the support. Let me know your thoughts. Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a late birthday gift for my friend Litshai/Jutord. As always, a big thank you for those who viewed, reviewed, favored and followed. **Disclaimer: **Don't own the movie or the characters, but I do own any and all errors. Kindly read and review. I want to hear from you all. Much love, Cheryl 3

After a few minutes, Beca disappeared into her bedroom getting dressed in a t-shirt and sweats for the night and returned handed Jesse a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep on the couch. It was a fairly decent size having more than enough room to support his long body. That being said, Beca would look even smaller sitting down not that he wanted to vocalize that knowing fully that she would probably slap him. She told him where the bathroom was so he can wash up and pointed to the fridge to help himself.

"Thank you, Beca. I appreciate it." He said support his nerdy smile.

"You're welcome nerd. Good night Jesse." She waved as she entered her bedroom for the evening. She heard his faint response and smiled.

Jesse sat down and took off his shoes and socks tucking them under her coffee table. He fluffed up the pillow and placed it down while he shook the blanket open. He leaned over to turn the light off and settled in sinking a bit enjoying the soft comfort. He smiled to himself thinking about that kiss on his cheek before falling into his slumber for the night.

Beca woke with a start. Sitting up, she heard noises coming from the living room. She looked at her clock as it display 8:15am. For a brief moment she had forgotten that she allowed Jesse to stay the night. She laid back down staring at the ceiling and grumbled to herself for being awake this early. Adjusting her position on her side, she closed her eyes willing for sleep to come quick. Her eyes snapped open as she heard mumbling. She decided to go check on Jesse and see if he was comfortable.

Jesse was smiling. Beca had kissed his cheek. He was attracted to Beca for a long time although he didn't do anything about in college. She had the body of a goddess, the voice of an angel, not to mention the attitude of Cruella De Vil going after the 101 Dalmatians. He was humming and mumbling in his sleep (pretty loudly), constantly moving by the sounds of the rustling blanket. There was no doubt that he was in the midst of a dream. Whatever this dream was had him pretty restless.

Beca got out of bed and made her way toward the living room. The closer she got, the more noise she heard coming from Jesse's mouth. She froze when she was a few inches away knowing she heard clearly the words spilling from his lips.

"Oh my God, Beca. That feels so good baby."

No doubt about it; a _sex_ dream. He was having a _sex_ dream…about_ her_! She watched him with wide eyes and a smirk forming on her face…looking at the way his body shifted and a rather sizable bump in the lower region under the blanket. She bit her lip at his next actions…his hip thrusting upward under the blanket. Needless to say, she was a bit "bothered" watching him, feeling a wetness pool down below. One thing for sure is she now knows he kinda likes her. She thought back in college how he said he didn't have a girlfriend. She shook herself out of her haze when he appeared to be waking up. He moaned and stretched his body as his eyes fluttered open. He kicked the blanket off his body down towards his feet.

Beca was standing still, gazing down at Jesse's body like she was hypnotized by the power of a magician. She could see the outline of his _manhood_ through his pants. It was clear that Jesse was clueless why she was staring at him that way.

"Morning" He mumbled with his voice raspy from sleep as he stretched once more for good measure. It took him a minute to come to complete focus.

"Beca, what's the matter?" She shook herself from space zoning and tried to speak.

"Ummm, Jesse…you-"She stuttered as a smirk grew on her face trying to point out the _issue_. He followed her vision to his lower half. Fear grew on Jesse's face as he grabbed the blanket to cover up the tent in his pants. Good old morning wood. Judging by the red blush that crept up his neck to his cheeks he was a bit embarrassed to say the least. Although Beca was a bit amused, she did feel a little bad for him.

"Oh wow, ummm…I-I have to go!" Jesse stammered trying to put on his shoes. He gathered his things from the table. He felt like he wanted to be swallowed by the floor whole. He quickly got up and make a run for the door.

"Dude, aren't you gonna stay for breakfast?" Beca said trying to ease his embarrassment.

"N-n-no, thanks. See ya around Becs. Thanks for letting me stay. Bye." Jesse rambled and left quick leaving Beca shaking her head. She'll talk with him later she though. He needed his space to recuperate.

A/N: Because I'm such a stinker, I'm leaving it there. Poor Jesse. He doesn't even know he spoke in his sleep. So my lovely nerds, leave me your thoughts. Stay tuned…things are going to come to light! Until next time…Cheryl out!


	6. Author's note

A/N: Hi everybody. This is a quick note to let you all know I'm working on the next chapter. Hang tight and an update will be out soon. Sorry it took so long...not going to make excuses. It just did. So thanks for your patience and support. Much love, Cheryl xx


End file.
